


Unsure of Us

by PotatoBabe104



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emetophobia, F/M, Foster Care, High School, M/M, Minor Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoBabe104/pseuds/PotatoBabe104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know yet I don't know how everything will work out. I never do. But maybe just maybe the brown haired boy can change that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emetophobia

**Author's Note:**

> First story on ao3

Allow me to start from the beginning. My name is Emil. I have one brother and he is my only living relative. After our parents passed the only living family member we had left was our grandmother on our mothers side. We lived in her custody for a year and a half before she passed in her sleep. That was when I was ten. Lukas was twelve. We were then put into foster care. No one wants two moody teenagers around for very long. The first five homes gave us up with in two months. After that we started running away. Another reason they gave us up was ... My condition. I was diagnosed at the age of five with a special form of anxiety called Emtophobia. Emtophobia is in its weakest form a fear of sickness. More specifically a fear of Vomit ,Throw up , the act of emptying the stomach , to upchuck. My condition is more severe then the simplest form. If I am put into a situation where vomit contact is a possibility ,anything from a slight nervousness my jaw locking and restlessness to a full blow panic attack is possible. It's a condition that makes what you fear most constantly plague your mind. Currently Lukas and I are flying from our last home in Ireland to a new home in South Dakota. The parents of the home have two children of their own from adoption. I open the small file we were given on the family. Francis and Joan Bonnefoy Parents to: Alfred F. Bonnefoy & Matthew H. Bonnefoy Location: Sioux Falls, South Dakota (United States of America). I looked up to see that Lukas had fallen asleep against the window. He had been watching a movie on the screen from the looks of it he had been watching Catch Me If You Can. I had yet to watch a movie. I had my phone and I was listening to Cheap Thrills on repeat. I turn my music off and started taping the screen. I over come the urge to turn on a pointless superhero movie to avoid Lukas and the plane thinking I'm strange. I pick Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. I read Pride and Prejudice when I was in the sixth grade. I'm 15 now. As girly as it sounds the love story is one of my favorites and the zombies gave me an excuse to watch it. ~Time Skip~ I managed to finish my movie before Lukas woke up. We got off the flight. I had a backpack plus two checked bags. The same for Lukas. The government provided us with some things a basic funds. When you are twelve the United States government provides you with a debit card and gives you 150 dollars a month. Lukas and I both got 250 now because we were 15+. We stopped for lunch. Then headed toward our gate. Lukas whipped out his phone and started texting. We had made contact with a group of three high schoolers who would be at our future school. The all originated in Nordic countries like me and Lukas when our family had been living my Dad's side was Norwegian and my Mother's side was Icelandic . I had taken more to the Icelandic culture while Lukas had taken to the Norwegian ways. The three had roots in Denmark, Sweden, and Finland. I pulled out my phone to see a message from our foster brothers who had made a chat with us. The the one who had sent it was Matthew "Hey, I hope you are having nice flights let us know when to get off your last flight. Also I should warn you that both my boyfriend and Alfred's boyfriends will be coming with us to pick you up." I looked over and tapped Lukas. "Did you see that Matthew and Alfred are bringing company to pick us up?" I ask. He just nodded and didn't look up from his phone. They called our flight to board. I took a deep breath and pulled out my passport and walked to board the plane. Maybe this time will be different.


	2. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know yet I don't know how everything will work out. I never do. But maybe just maybe the brown haired boy can change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: any and all descriptions of foster care are my depiction of it and not the reality.

We spent most of the flight playing cards. We landed and I texted the family. We collected our bags and prepared for what was to come. Together we stepped out the doors to the arrival floor. There were a few people waiting but not many. We stood in one place for a little bit. Then a little couple who had been standing there for a few minutes was approached by a group of four teenaged boys. The boys held up a poster that said Welcome To Sodak Lukas and Emil. Lukas muttered under his breath in Norwegian. Then we walked up to them. "Hello would you happen to be the Bonnefoy family?" Lukas asked. " Yes, we are!" Replied the Women. "I'm Joan or Mom if you prefer but both are fine. This is my husband Francis or Dad of course Matthew calls him Papa. The the two identical blondes are.." She was cut off my the first blonde " I'm Alfred I can't wait to get to know you dudes and this is my rockin boyfriend Arthur or Iggy." "Don't call me Iggy you git," the Brit exclaimed. The Brit offered his hand to me and I shook it. The a quite voice piped up. " I'm Matthew and this is my.." The poor boy was interrupted. " I'm his super Awesome Boyfriend, Gilbert!" The albino shouted. The Alfred tackled is into a hug. And Screamed " This is so cool!"  
The twins had gone out with their boyfriends and left Joan and Francis to show them around. Each of the boys had a separate room. Which was a huge improvement from their last home which had five boys in one room and seven girls in another. I put in my head phones to unpack. I the room already had the basics a bookshelf with a few books. A desk with a Desktop. A bed with blue covers and some grey curtains as well as a chair and lamp in one corner of the room. I pulled out my clothes and started putting them in the closet. I got my stuff that I needed to put in the bathroom me and Lukas would share and took it there. Then I hung up a few pictures of my family. And some of me and Lukas. Then I put up my nature and landscape picture I took on my camera. I had a Cannon Dslr 500 from my parents before they died and I had bend taking pictures ever since. It was hard to keep the camera safe from the jerks who tried to break it. I started setting up the computer. Then I hooked my camera to it and downloaded a bunch of pictures. Then set one of Lukas in front of the Eiffel Tower as my screen saver. Then I heard Joan calling us for dinner. So I went downstairs. I was the first one down followed by Matthew the Lukas then Alfred The latter two were glued to their phone screens. Joan had made a pasta that had a name I couldn't pronounce and Francis had made a cake to go with it. After dinner we went up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is my original thought process that was posted first on wattpad Here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Blondiebethchase  
> Hi everyone so I wrote the first two chapter sleep deprived and on a plane and now all I want is to curl up in a bed and sleep for the next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Found on Wattpad


End file.
